


Sketch

by mmmdraco



Category: Marmalade Boy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu sketches out ideas for a house he'd like to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

The morning light shone bright through the windows, finally. He'd been sitting at his desk for an hour with the lamp turned on, and an open book on architecture. He'd sketched out a few ideas for the home he'd like to have one day. It needed a big workroom. There had to be lots of windows. He wanted it Western style, and wanted a kitchen with a little more room than where he lived now. It had to be someplace he could be proud to bring friends home to, and his family... whoever that family really consisted of. But, most of all, it had to be someplace he could be happy. Yuu knew he had a problem with bringing home whatever worries started to cling to him throughout the day. He hadn't always done it, but since he'd learned things about his father, he'd started to keep it all in, and started to let more things bother him besides. 

He shook it off, though. It was morning, finally. He was meeting Satoshi before school to figure out when they wanted to get a day off and go to the arcade together. He wanted the distraction a good friend could provide... one who didn't come with complications.

There was a knock on his door. He closed the book and slid it off to the side of the desk. "Yes?"

Miki opened the door just enough to slide her head in through the crack. "Yuu, are you eating breakfast here this morning?"

He smiled. "Yes, but quickly. I've got to run." She blushed and pulled away, closing the door behind her. He jotted a note down on his building sketch before gathering up the rest of his school things. _Big enough for two... and then more._


End file.
